


An Accident

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Sex, F/M, kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Maybe it's a good thing Clint never misses.





	An Accident

Darcy was becoming a pro at getting changed with her clothes still on. She’d been in a fancy gown that was all shimmery blue, but now she was ducked down an alley and getting on a more familiar skirt that flared out when she twirled. Sometimes she just liked a twirly skirt.

Clint was somewhere behind her, getting himself changed. He’d expressed dismay when she’d said she was already done, because he had to wrestle himself out of a three-piece suit. A three-piece suit that had looked  _ really _ good on him, if anyone was to ask Darcy.

“Can I turn around yet?” She asked, folding her arms under her breasts. She was staring determinedly at the wall so that Clint could have a bit of privacy.

“Oh, just-” He cut himself off, and she started to turn towards him. “No, just sh a second,” he whispered.

She raised her eyebrows, but she continued staring at the wall. She was assuming there was nothing to worry about in their immediate proximity, or he would have said something like  _ watch out _ or  _ get down _ .

But it would be a lie to say she wasn’t a little anxious. She listened as hard as she could, but all she heard were the noises trickling out of the gala they’d just left. And honestly, who knew Clint knew how to dance as well as he did?

“What?” she finally hissed back at him.

“Nothing.” The rumple of clothing continued. Seriously, he wasn’t done  _ yet _ ?

“Dude, are you wearing a fucking Victorian amount of undergarments back there or some shit?”

“Oh yeah, that’s me. Just getting my crinoline off now.”

Darcy huffed in amusement. “Get it off faster, dude.”

There was a brief pause. “That’s what-”

“I swear to fucking god, Clint…” She shook her head. “Like, seriously, are you wearing a chastity tux or something? Is this why you never get laid, it takes you too long to strip?”

“I’ll have you know-” His words were cut off as a loud explosion shook the ground with a deafening boom.

Darcy felt herself falling backwards. There was nothing to grab for, so she put her hands behind her to help cushion her fall. “What the fuck!”

Clint grabbed her waist. He seemed to be guiding her back. Maybe she’d luck out and land on his crinoline.

She yelped as she felt something, and then cut off immediately. That wasn’t a crinoline.

That definitely wasn’t a crinoline.

“Um, Clint?” Okay, so yeah, maybe she was a little, um,  _ lubricated _ from the very convincingly fake making out they’d done to cover their exit. And she’d worn a very skimpy thong because VPL, and she was a damn professional.

And apparently Clint had been a little excited too, because she was sitting on his pelvis with a thick, hard cock buried in her pussy.

“Yeah?” His voice sounded a little strained. Well, he probably had the wind knocked out of him.

“Um… So…” She wasn’t entirely sure what one said in that situation, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Did that really seem like the best idea? I mean, broken penises are a thing.”

“I never miss.” Yeah, definitely a little breathless.

“I should…” She cleared her throat, which pulled a little noise out of him. “I should get up.”

“You should.” His hands shifted from her waist to her hips, his thumbs stroking over the curve of her ass. Even through the skirt, his touch almost seemed to scald her.

“I’m totally getting up.” She shifted forward, trying to move her pelvis around as little as possible. She was about halfway up off his shaft when a second explosion seemed to rock the entire world.

She sat down hard on his pelvis, driving his cock deep inside her. A high, thin cry slipped out as sensation pushed through her.

“Fuck,” Clint groaned. “Oh fuck.”

Over the screams that were coming from the direction of the party, Darcy could hear running footsteps. “Clint!” she whispered.

His arms wrapped around her midsection and he yanked her back against her chest. “Sh,” he murmured in her ear.

Before she knew what was happening, he’d flipped them over. She was on her stomach on the hard ground, her skirt pushed up around her hips, and Clint was pressed against her back.

And still inside her.

Her knee had knocked somewhat painfully against the ground, but between the footsteps and the  _ situation _ that was going on, it was kind of hard to care.

He braced himself on the ground enough that his full weight wasn’t pushing her into the pavement. “Just be still,” he murmured in her ear.

Darcy nodded, hardly daring to breathe. She could feel her pulse racing in her throat. Her hips were pressed uncomfortably against the ground, and she tried to shift, just a little. That was a mistake. His cock moved inside her, making her gasp.

“Darcy,” Clint said in a strangled whisper. “You can’t move.” But he was one to talk, he gave a tiny roll of his hips, probably shifting in response to her movement.

The footsteps faded away, and Darcy let out a long breath of air. “That was close.”

“That’s what she said,” he answered, almost automatically.

“Okay, if you want her to actually say that, you’re gonna have to put a whole lot more effort into this whole thing.” She shook her head. She was totally kidding, right?

“Oh yeah?” He started to get up, but threw himself flat when they heard footsteps again. His hard length dragged right over her g-spot from that angle. Her mouth opened wide in a soundless cry as she clenched around him.

He was driving her absolutely insane. She tilted her hips back, telling herself she was only doing it in order to get them up off the concrete.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed, barely audible. He moved back just a bit, pulling himself out of her just enough to push back in.

Her mouth opened wide in a soundless cry. The footsteps were  _ right there _ at the open end of the alley, and that just seemed to make the sensations that much more intense.

He just kept rocking into her with rapid, shallow thrusts that her her biting down on the back of her hand. She had to keep silent, even as pleasure swirled through her.

The footsteps faded away, lost in indistinct shouts.

Darcy was finding it very hard to concentrate on anything other than the man behind her. “We need to get out of here,” she whispered to him.

“I’ll stop if you do,” he answered, his voice low in her ear.

Neither of them stopped. She pushed back to meet his every thrust, her eyes tightly shut.

The urgency, the intensity, the feeling that this was very wrong all somehow made it hotter. It wasn’t long before Darcy was poised on the edge of ecstasy.

Clint’s hand worked under her mouth, clamping over it just as her pussy started to contract around him. His rough fingers stifled her breathy moan.

He wasn’t that far behind her, falling still before he exhaled sharply as his cock pulsed deep inside her.

He did get up after that. She heard the zip of his pants, and then his hands were on her waist to pull her up, too.

Darcy brushed off the front of her skirt. She was glad she couldn’t really see it in the darkness, because she was fairly sure it would be filthy. “That’s so not going in my report.”

“There’s a code for accidental sex.” His voice was serious, and when she looked back at him, she wasn’t sure if he was kidding or not.

“Let’s just go.”


End file.
